


higher than the empire state

by localopa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smut, tw weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localopa/pseuds/localopa
Summary: harry and louis get high together
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	higher than the empire state

**Author's Note:**

> who the fuck told me it was a good idea to write a weed fic when i’m the most sober person ever? anyways, hi this is a weed fic. i don’t know what else to say. thanks to rachel for betaing this and being my weed beta/weed person/lube enthusiast, the lovely ladies/non-binary pals in the tpwk groupchat for sharing their weed experiences with me, and governor mike dewine of ohio for closing all hair salons to force me to finish this fic. title of this piece comes from we are young by fun. enjoy.
> 
> xx. oliver

it’s the night before louis leaves for tour. his bags are packed and by the front door, his jacket and coat are hanging in the hall, and harry bought them a special surprise for his send off.

good ol marijuana. 

they’ve been giggling since before they started smoking, harry trying to roll the joints while louis steals kisses from his lips. harry keeps pushing him away, but not full heartedly. sometimes he lets louis deepen the kiss and he’ll stop rolling, only for louis to twist his nipple for stopping. 

harry never learns. 

by the time they light up the first joint, louis is in harry’s lap, bouncing a little that grabs the interest of harry’s cock. but this isn’t time for sex, oh no. not now, at least. harry wants to get louis nice and high before he fucks him into oblivion. 

louis makes grabby hands towards the joint, whining softly when he doesn’t get his way. he probably is pouting as well, spoiled brat. 

“hold on, love,” harry says, putting it in between his lips. “gotta light it first.”

it takes a few tries before they’re good to smoke, and in that time louis gets a little more impatient. he huffs and bounces in his place, happily taking the joint when it’s offered to him. harry’s hands go and squeeze his hips, making louis jump. 

“such an impatient one, you are,” he hums against his neck.

“was promised three things from you tonight,” louis tilts his head back, mouthing against his cheek. “food, weed, and fantastic sex.”

“working on the last one,” harry laughs.

louis takes a hit of the joint, blowing the smoke above their heads. “you better give me the best dicking ever. don’t wanna be able to walk tomorrow.”

harry shakes his head, kissing the side of his neck. “isn’t that a bad idea? you start a pretty important tour tomorrow,” he teased.

“hush,” he pushes harry’s face out of his neck, turning himself around in his lap. “you know what i mean. i want good, clean, sober sex.” louis pauses for a moment before cracking up, covering his mouth with the hand holding the joint. 

the laughter is contagious, harry snickering as well. he steals away the joint, taking a deep inhale and blowing the smoke in his face. this causes louis to try and bite at the smoke, which causes more giggles to erupt out of him. 

up close, even though they’re barely even high, harry can see louis’ eyes become a tad bit red, the blue becoming bluer. he’s always had pretty eyes, one of the things he loves most about louis. he could write soliloquies about louis’ eyes.

god, louis is beautiful.

harry takes another hit, again blowing it into louis’ face. this gives him an idea. he taps louis’ lips, running his thumb across his bottom lip. his lips are sinful, always so pink and, right now, red from his habit of biting them. louis is looking at him with half lidded eyes, seeming to get what he’s about to do.

he leans in and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling away long enough to take a hit of the joint. this time, he holds it in and taps louis’ jaw up. once louis’ mouth is open, he slowly blows the smoke into his mouth, connecting their lips once all the smoke is gone. 

louis melts easily into the kiss, arms going up around harry’s neck. if he listens closely, he can hear the lovely little noises louis is making against his lips. his free hand goes to rest on his hip, rubbing circles into the skin there. 

they pull away a moment later, louis taking the joint from harry and inhaling another hit. harry smiles and opens his mouth, inhaling the smoke being blown into his mouth and accepting the kiss that follows. he’s content just kissing louis when the older starts to roll his hips down into his. 

“someone’s feeling frisky,” he teases. “thought we weren’t sober enough for you.”

louis makes a frustrated noise, rolling his hips down harder against harry’s. “want you.” 

harry shakes his head, stealing back the joint and taking a hit. he blows the smoke into louis’ open mouth, a whine coming from the older that’s cut off when their lips touch again. his arm rests on louis’ shoulder, the joint almost gone at this point in between his fingers. he forgot how horny louis can get when they smoke, it barely takes anything to get him worked up. 

“harry…” louis whines against his mouth, hands pulling on his shirt now. “want you.” 

this doesn’t stop harry from finishing off the joint, because they have at least three more to smoke and harry wants to get through at least one more before he even touches louis. he stubs out the joint, throwing the roach to the side and picks up another one to light up. louis doesn’t like this, if his incoherent whimpering has anything to do with it. 

“harry… please…” he whimpers, rolling his hips faster into harry’s. “want you so bad, was promised.”

harry steadfastly ignores him, lighting up and taking a hit. he blows the smoke above their heads and looks down at louis. his eyebrows are knitted together, frown evident on his face while harry smokes away. 

“harry!” he whined, dragging out his name. 

“yes, love?” he blows smoke back in louis’ face

louis doesn’t like that, so he slaps him lightly on the chest. “why won’t you fuck me?”

“because i’m currently enjoy the wonders of weed,” he tells him, punctuating it with a kiss. “i rolled four of these babies and we’ve only been through one.”

louis narrows his eyes, taking the joint from harry’s hand and inhaling deeply. harry joins their lips together as he exhales the smoke out, hand cupping his cheek. he can feel louis’ smile against his lips and, god, he’ll just never get over that, will he?

without harry knowing, louis stubs out their current joint, only halfway done, and pulls away to put it on the coffee table. “fuck me now,” he says as he pushes harry down onto the couch. “we can finish it later. just want your cock.”

harry’s been feeling louis’ hard cock for the past thirty minutes now, his own cock is half hard from the grinding. and, yeah, the plan was to get inside louis at some point tonight. but he’s being a brat.

“you’re being a brat,” he tells him, hands dropping to his hips anyway. 

“‘m your brat,” louis wiggles his eyebrows, wiggling his hips as well. “and you are going to fuck your brat.”

before harry can respond, louis leans down and connects their lips together, immediately licking the seam of his lips with his tongue. harry opens his mouth, kissing back with fervor. he can feel their cocks slowly grinding together through the fabric of their joggers, little moans escaping louis’ mouth against his. his nails dig into louis’ hips, roughing rolling his hips into his boyfriend’s. 

louis disconnects their lips and gasps. his arms shake as they try to hold himself up, finally  _ finally _ getting pressure on his aching cock. “ _ harry,”  _ he moans, pushing himself up to a seated position before his arms gave out. he pulled on harry’s shirt. “off,  _ off.”  _

immediately, harry pushes himself up, pulling off his shirt and tugging up louis’. he shifts them on the couch so louis is laying down instead, ridding himself of his joggers before pulling off the older’s. looking down at him, louis’ body is flush, cock leaking against his stomach. harry wastes no time in taking him into his mouth, sucking harshly on the head. 

louis’ fingers thread through harry’s hair, tugging lightly. he makes needy noises as harry bobs his head, nails digging into his scalp. occasionally, harry will look up and see the pleasure screwed up on louis’ face and,  _ fuck _ , if that doesn’t make him harder. 

abruptly, harry pulls off, a string of spit connecting his mouth to louis’ dick. louis lets out a long whine, and he ignores him as he searches for the lube they brought out for just this. once he finds it, he squirts some onto his fingers, warming them up before circling around louis’ rim. he slips in one finger, enjoying the shiver that rolls through his boyfriend’s body.

slowly starting to move his finger, he wastes no time in slipping in a second one, scissoring them. louis has an arm thrown over his eyes as harry works his magic. he’s making soft mewls and moans while thrusting his hips down onto his fingers. it takes all that it has in him to not pull his fingers out and fuck him then and there. 

harry adds a third finger after a long moment, trying to hurry up the stretching because his dick is aching for some action but also taking into account that he doesn’t want to hurt louis. 

“fuck me,” louis mumbles, hips unable to stay still. “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

harry nods, pulling out his fingers and rubbing the excess lube on himself. he pours a little more just to be safe, especially since louis likes it without the rubber when he’s high. lining himself up, he leans up to capture his lips in a kiss, slowly pushing in. 

louis breaks away to groan, muttering something along the lines of  _ fucking finally, you frog  _ under his breath that harry hopes is meant lovingly. he bottoms out not a minute later, not waiting for louis to adjust to the feeling before he starts fucking him. 

that’s the thing about being in a relationship for so long, he knows how to fuck his boy. especially when he’s happy and high. 

his hands fall to above louis’ head, gripping the couch cushion to keep his balance as he fucks him with vigor. louis is moaning and whimpering and whining and just being loud, never a quiet one, this one, during sex. his fingers scratch down harry’s sides, aching in just the right way. 

neither of them last particularly long, not with louis pretty much grinding on him this whole time. but it’s enough to have the older wail his pretty little head off as he cums, head thrown back, exposing his neck. harry has to remind himself not to mark up, to claim, to show everyone who exactly louis belongs to. 

harry follows suit after a minute, hips stuttering as he cums inside of his boyfriend. he doesn’t stop immediately, knowing that louis likes it when he gets a little overstimulated. not too much where it’s hurting, but just enough to know the pain could be there. he pulls all the way out after a few shallow thrusts, groaning himself. 

louis is always out of it after he orgasms, even more so when he’s high. he wants to be clean when he eventually is most of the way back, so harry gets up to grab a rag and wet it, coming back to wipe his chest and ass clean of cum. he’s a good boyfriend. he hopes so, at least. 

he knows that he’s got his louis back when he reaches for the half of a joint, putting it to his lips and gestures for harry to light him up. harry laughs, pulling louis up to a seated position and helps him get it lit, making a face when he gets smoke blown there. 

“me arse hurts,” louis says, giggling. 

“might’ve been because i fucked it.”

he rolls his eyes. “might’ve, yeah.” he takes another hit. “i love you.”

harry smiles, taking the joint and inhales. “love you, too, brat.”

louis waits until he finishes the joint, stubs it out and throws it to the side before he attacks him down to the couch. he wrestles with him until harry screams uncle, both of them in fits of giggles by the end of it. 

they never make it past that second joint, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t have round two of some awesome sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> hurl insults about my horrible body odor on tumblr @ voulezloux


End file.
